sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrie Coon
| birth_place = Copley, Ohio, U.S. | othername = | alma mater = University of Mount Union (BA) University of Wisconsin–Madison (MFA) | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2006–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Carrie Alexandra Coon (born January 24, 1981) is an American actress. She starred as Nora Durst in the HBO supernatural mystery drama series The Leftovers (2014–2017), for which she won a Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actress in a Drama Series. Coon starred as Gloria Burgle in the third season of the FX anthology series Fargo (2017), for which she was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Limited Series or Movie. Coon also won the TCA Award for Individual Achievement in Drama for both performances. She starred as Vera Walker in the second season of the anthology crime drama series The Sinner (2018), for which she was nominated for a Critics' Choice Television Award. On stage, Coon was nominated for a Tony Award for her performance in the 2012 revival of Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?. She has also appeared in numerous films, including as Margo Dunne in the psychological thriller Gone Girl (2014), Meg Greenfield in the political drama The Post (2017), Amanda Nunn in the heist drama Widows (2018), and "Child of Thanos" Proxima Midnight in the superhero film Avengers: Infinity War (2018). Early life Carrie Alexandra Coon was born in Copley, Ohio on January 24, 1981,Date of birth, familysearch.org; accessed July 24, 2014 the daughter of Paula (née Ploenes) and John Coon. She has an older sister, an older brother, and two younger brothers. She graduated from Copley High School in 1999, next attending the University of Mount Union, graduating in 2003 with a B.A. in English and Spanish. In 2006 she earned her M.F.A. in Acting from the University of Wisconsin–Madison. Career Early career Coon began her career in regional theater. After graduating from the University of Wisconsin-Madison, Coon was immediately recruited by the Madison Repertory Theatre and made her professional stage debut in a production of Our Town. After her debut with the Madison Repertory Theatre, Coon joined the American Players Theatre and stayed with them for four seasons. Coon moved to Chicago in 2008 and made her Chicago debut with a production of Brontë at Remy Bumppo Theatre Company. Coon commuted between Chicago and Wisconsin for several years, alternating between Chicago productions, productions in Milwaukee, and seasons with the American Players Theatre. During these years, Coon provided for herself by performing motion capture work for a video game company based in Wisconsin. Coon's breakthrough came in 2010 when she was cast as Honey in the Steppenwolf Theatre Company production of Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? The role immediately resulted in further parts in Chicago productions, and she followed the production to performances in Washington DC and New York City, making her Broadway debut. For her performance, she won a Theatre World Award and received a Tony Award nomination. Coon made her screen debut in an episode of the short-lived NBC series The Playboy Club in 2011. She later guest-starred on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Ironside and Intelligence. Breakthrough with Gone Girl and The Leftovers Following her Tony Award nomination, in 2014 Coon was cast as one of the main characters in the HBO drama series The Leftovers, alongside Justin Theroux, Amy Brenneman, and Ann Dowd. That same year, she made her film debut in Gone Girl, based on the 2012 novel of same name and directed by David Fincher. In early 2015, Coon starred in the lead role of the Off-Broadway production of Placebo at Playwrights Horizons. She also participated in readings for her husband Tracy Letts' 2015–2016 season play Mary Page Marlowe and was in talks to perform in the production in Chicago if her filming schedule with The Leftovers permits; in December 2015, it was announced that Coon would be one of six actresses portraying the title character in Mary Page Marlowe for the Steppenwolf Theatre Company in Chicago from March to May 2016. In April 2015, Coon left The Gersh Agency for United Talent Agency. In October and November 2015, Coon filmed the movie Strange Weather alongside actress Holly Hunter for director Katherine Dieckmann in Mississippi. In December 2015, she filmed the horror romance The Keeping Hours for director Karen Moncrieff and Blumhouse Productions. Coon starred in the lead role of Gloria Burgle in the third season of the FX anthology series Fargo. Carrie Coon as Female Lead in Season 3 |work=TVLine |first=Michael |last=Ausiello |date=July 11, 2016 |accessdate=April 5, 2017}} She received a nomination for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Limited Series or Movie for her role and won the TCA Award for Individual Achievement in Drama for both Fargo and The Leftovers. In 2017 she played real life journalist Meg Greenfield in the Steven Spielberg-directed historical drama film The Post. In 2018, Coon co-starred in the Steve McQueen heist thriller film Widows.Carrie Coon Joins Steve McQueen's Heist Thriller 'Widows' (Exclusive) Coon provided the voice and motion capture for Proxima Midnight, a member of the Black Order and a child of Thanos, in the Russo Brothers-directed action film Avengers: Infinity War (2018). Personal life Coon married actor and playwright Tracy Letts in 2013. They have a son, born in 2018. Filmography Film Television Stage Awards and nominations References External links * * * * * }} Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:University of Mount Union alumni Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:Theatre World Award winners Category:21st-century American actresses Category:People from Copley, Ohio Category:Actresses from Ohio Category:Obie Award recipients Category:Motion capture actresses